camp_giza_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Goergia Went
Personality Goergia is a kind girl and does not like to be mean. If you mange to befriend her she will be loyal to you and always helps you out when you need it. She is a great person to have as a friend. Goergia will do anything for does she cares about to be safe and unharmed. She is the girl that does what is best for her friends and family and always beakes up fights. History Goergia Went was born on August 12, 1995 in Brooklyn, America. She knew from the age of 6 that she was a demigod, her father constantly bragged about how he attracted the goddess Isis. Her father was a famous businessman, owner of multiple businesses. He would always ignore his daughter, thinking that money was all she ever needed. This caused her to try and get his attention all the time, whether it was being bad in school or at home. Nearly every year she was attacked by monsters but her father didn't care. He just kept moving her to different schools. By the time Goargia was 14 he had placed her in a Military school, she hated it there. She made only one friend there as the rest of the kids there thought she was a 'freak' with the weird things she done. On her 15th birthday she was attacked by the tjesu heru, her only friend revealed himself as a Satyr. He managed to give her a spare sword which she used to defeat the monster, but not before she wrecked most of the school and getting some burns. The satyr told her about a camp specially made for Demigods. She left a letter for her dad explaining where she was going and why and left with the satyr to go to Camp Giza. Powers Offensive 1. Children of Isis have the ability to use magic to conjure any of the four basic elements in the shape of ball during a fight with an opponent. 2. Children of Isis have the ability to use magic to electrically charge something made of metal for a short time 3. Children of Isis are known to be able to summon any type of weapon, or object using magic, but depending on the size of the object will account to the amont of engry is used. (in other word the bigger the object the more energy is wasted) Defensive 1. Children of Isis have the ability to curse a weapon, making it so that it is completely ineffective for a short time. 2.Children of Isis have the ability to use magic to create an arcane shield which protects from a single attack, children of isis is drained a decent amount no matter what the shield is used to block. Passive 1.Children of Isis to use some healing spells to heal minor and moderate wounds. 2. Children of Isis are capable of create beverages that can result in magical effects. 3. Children of Isis are able to be able to use most basic, and intermediate spells and rituals Suplementary 1. Children of Isis are wings in their human form and be able to fly with them, but the longer the wings are in there the more energy is wasted 2. Children of Isis can cast a levitation spell on objects, or individuals for short times, the longer they levitate the more power it drains. 3. Children of Isis are capable of being able to place numerous of enchant in an object, but some enchantments are unknown to cause some sort of side effects like you energy being drained, to loosing self control or even death. Counsellor and Lt Counsellor Only 1. Children of Isis are skilled enough in the arcane arts that they are able to construct a custom spell. Trait 1. They are able to read and interpret tarot cards. 2.They are able to get along great with kids. Anthom Relationships Category:CoCogirl14 Category:Children of Isis Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Demigod Category:Head Counciler